


The Birthday Of Tsunayoshi Blood

by Bluefrost1800



Series: Tsunayoshi in Night Vale [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: "Thirteenyears."said the man on the radio. A young adult with with fluffy walnut brown hair and large caramel brown eyes looked at it, face carefully blanked."Thirteen years have passed since Tsunayoshi Blood has come to our little desert town. And we've loved every moment of it."





	The Birthday Of Tsunayoshi Blood

**"Thirteen** **years."** said the man on the radio. A young with fluffy walnut brown hair and large caramel brown eyes looked at it, face carefully blanked. **"Thirteen years have passed since Tsunayoshi Blood had come to our little desert town. And we've loved every moment of it."**

* * *

Today is the day, listeners. Today our local rockstar, Tsunayoshi Blood, is turning 18! Ah, I remember when I was 18, I was preparing for my trip to Europe the following year. But enough about me, it's Tsuna's birthday. For those of you wondering why his surname is not Sawada anymore - wow, have you been living under a rock this whole time? - it's because Killian Blood adopted him when he was 14, after his first concert outside of Night Vale. They were wondering if he should be Tsunayoshi Blood, Shimizu Tsunayoshi or Tsunayoshi Shimizu-Blood. After some thought, and a heart-to-heart with his mother, Nana, Tsuna chose to take on Killian's surname. It was a very emotional day for all of them.

Listeners, I have a very important task for you all. If you see the birthday boy be sure to talk to him or distract him from returning home as his parents are getting the back garden ready for the birthday party. He is currently dragged around the Night Vale Petting Zoo by his best friends, Dragon Oíche and Rose Bergfalk, and boyfriend Antonio 'Tony' Ark. Yes, you've heard me correctly listeners; Tsuna and Tony are dating! They've actually been dating for two years now but had been keeping it secret, embarrassed from all of the teasing they would no doubt get.

Oh, I've been asked to talk about some time-sensitive lost and found.

A dog has been found on Coyote Corners. The dog is large, nearly reaching my shoulder, with a black, hairless body and glowing red eyes. It's capable of unhinging its jaw and opening its mouth wide enough to fit a watermelon. There's a collar around its neck with the name and address of the owner scratched off. The name of the dog has been left intact, reading 'Sekhmet'. If this your dog, place come and pick it up from Night Vale Community Radio. It has already killed one of our interns that tried to pet it.

To the family of Robert Price, he will be missed.

Another found item: a broken crown has been found in the barista district. Whoever touches the crown losses all of their sanity and tries to dissect themselves or the people near them. The only way to stop them is by killing them as removal of the crown has been proven useless.

Final found item: a box containing the still-beating heart of a child has been found on the sidewalk of Shambling Orphan. No one had noticed the box until nearing it and suddenly bursting into tears and screams. The box is made of bocote with a velvet padding on the inside and carved symbols on the lid. Effects of the heart wear off after you've distanced yourself from it. Victims report that they felt like a scared child that is hiding from its grandparents in the hallway closet.

If this sounds like your heart, please pick it up.

It's time citizens! I'm currently at Tsuna's surprise birthday party, waiting for the young adult to appear. Wow, most of you are already here. I see Old Woman Josie and the Erikas by the punch bowl; Michelle from Dark Owl Records and her girlfriend Maureen are near the edge of the garden, speaking in hushed tones; Council member Tamika Flynn is eyeing the guests with the child militia; Tsuna's father Killian is flirting with Sheriff Sam in the pool, while Nana is talking to her wife, The Woman From Italy, or Donna for short, at the edge of the pool. Wow, this will certainly be a party to remember!

Oh, here he comes!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Listeners, Tsunayoshi was just lead outside by his friends, blindfolded. The moment blindfold was off we screamed! Tsuna blinked in surprise - no, sadness - no, regret - and smiled a small smile. He looks like he is expecting to wake up and realise that these past years had all been a wonderful dream.

**A quick word of our sponsors and we'll be right back.**

Two people are in a car driving down a road in the desert. The one driving is a man in his late teens, a cigarette hanging from his mouth and eyes shifting around, looking for something that is not there; or doesn't appear to be there. The other is a boy in his early teens, eyes red and tears running down his cheeks. The man looks at him for a moment before saying, "They won't find you."

The boy shakes his head, his long hair swaying with the motion. "You always say that, yet they do." he had given up a long time ago.

The man rests his hand over the boy's. He squeezes gently.

"They won't." his voice carries the confidence he doesn't feel, and the boy knows this but nods anyway.

On the backseat lays an object wrapped in a dirty green and silver cloth, a shovel, a knife, a gun, and a stick.

In front of them was a lighthouse, growing closer and closer with each passing mile.

**This message has been brought to you by Volvo P1800.**

Now, back to the party.

The party is at full swing, listeners! There are already guests dancing on the dancefloor; doing the worm, the robot, the blood eagle, and other such popular dance moves while others watched on. Tsunayoshi still hasn't lost his haunted look, instead, it appears to be growing more severe with each passing moment. Tamika Flynn had briefly spoken with the birthday boy and soon after left the party with a troubled look on her face, the militia following.

I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

In a few moments Tsunayoshi will be doing the tradition sacrificial ritual for metamorphosis. Now, some of you may not be familiar with this, and I do not blame you. I, myself, had to go to the library and read up on this once popular practice. What it is is the parental figure presents the newly 18th year old with a dagger, a lion and a wolf. They then need to kill the canine and feed its flesh to the feline, taming it in the process. The idea is that the wolf represents the past while the lion represents the future and our fear of it. Killing the wolf would metaphorically erase all that has happened leading up to the young adult's 18th year alive, and feeding its 'flesh' - or in other words, the memories of the years - would tame the unknown future that awaits us all.

The reason why it isn't so popular anymore is because the two predators join forces and kill the human.

I can see them bring out the cages. Tsuna looks at them fearlessly and steps forward-

Um, there appears to be a problem, listeners. Sheriff Sam it talking very heatedly on the phone as some of the secret policemen abandon their posts and run out of the garden. Panic is setting into guests. The only one that appears to be calm is Tsunayoshi himself, who is looking out into the distance with lips pressed in a thin line.

Let's take you to _the_[ _weather_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkJLCe7l-Qc) until everything calms down.

And we're back.

Sheriff Sam had left the moment the weather started, barking orders and telling everyone to stay where they were. They returned nearly two hours later, jittery, and pulled the birthday boy aside to speak privately with him. When they returned they both looked relieved, as though a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

The party continued and in a few minutes Tsuna is to face the predators. His mothers are talking to him, both worried at the outcome but supportive of their son's choice of doing the practice. He hugs both of them and walks forward. The guests have retreated to the edges of the property, ready to run if things turn bad.

Killian is now giving Tsuna the dagger, the metal glinting at the light, and the cages are opened. They all step forward and Tsuna suddenly droops on his knee. Killian tries to step forward but is held back by Sheriff Sam who shakes their head. The brunette meets the predators' eyes, still on one knee, and bows his head. The animals walk up to him and also bow their heads. I am not sure what this means, dear listeners. The wolf has now laid itself at Tsuna's feet while the lion licks his forehead. After three licks it returns to its cage with the wolf following. Tsuna stands up, his Sky flames dancing on his forehead, and nods at the animals.

While I'm not certain of what just happened, I can see that the ritual was a success. Tsuna doesn't have that haunted look in his eyes and is finally smiling. After the animals were safely taken away the party continued. Many people talked with the young adult, even local movie legend Lee Marvin had stopped by.

Whatever the future holds concerning our local rockstar, I know that we as a community will help any way we can. Stay tuned for the sound of a rapidly beating heart as a car swirls on wet pavement and crashes.

Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.


End file.
